Narutard: Adventures in Konoha!
by EverD
Summary: Two young Otaku's aspiring to be great ninjas some day in a world that has none find themselves living out their dreams in their own fantasy realm, the world of Naruto. However, it would be nice if they stopped messing everything up in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. If I did, I really wouldn't be writing this. On the other hand, the characters Jenna and Miranda and other OC's that may appear are owned by me and my friend who is helping me write this. Consider her a Co-Author. Constructive Criticism is accepted, but flames will make me depressed. Also, I'm not the best writer and am liable to make mistakes. If you catch them, please kindly tell me, so that I may go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

It started out like every other day usual did. With nothing but the long summer months ahead, school out for a good 2 ½ months, two teens lay curled up on a rumbled looking bed, nothing but the flickering of a TV screen illuminating their faces. Both were pale, but it could've been a trick of the light, or lack thereof. Both had long hair, one brown, one black, but that was where the similarities ended. One girl, a little shorter than the brown haired one, wore glasses perched upon her nose covering blue eyes. Striped black and white socks adorned her feet, holes torn in the soles and toes of them. A Black tank top and a pair of Trip pants were all that she wore. The girl lay upon the bed, head tilted off the side of it in such a way that she was currently viewing everything upside down. Her name was Jenna and, no, she wasn't related to the other girl.

The other girl, with her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, was a little larger, both in terms of weight and height than the upside down girl beside her. She wore a purple shirt, etchings of vines and leaves adorning its thin material, and a pair of regular denim blue jeans, holes torn in the knees from various activities, mostly roller blades and rough housing. She wore no glasses, but occasionally donned contacts to make her eyes different colors and shapes. Today, they were her usual dark brown as there was no need to place any sort of contacts in them. Her name was Miranda.

"Hmmm, Okaa-san…I'm bored," Jenna said as she shifted and looked at the older teen beside her. The use of calling her mother was just for fun and Miranda had gotten so used to being called Mother (that or Okami-chan or even a mixture of the two) that it hardly bothered her anymore.

"That's nice Jenna…but really, there's nothing on…and it's too hot to go outside without burning to death," Miranda replied as she turned her attention to the shorter teen beside her. "Unless of course, that's what you consider fun." She added with a quirk of her lips.

"Bleh, no, I'd rather not burn. If I die, I wish it to be very dramatic with you to avenge my death Okaa-san," The girl said with a grin. Miranda looked at her friend and chuckled.

"That's nice to know. I promise to make it as dramatic as possible then, Usagi-chan," She replied with a smile. It was another nickname, much like her own animal styled one and mother one. Of course, this one had been made up purely on accident. Miranda had meant to tell the girl to shut up, but had accidentally said bunny instead. In her own defense, she wasn't too good at Japanese anyway. What she did know what self-taught out of CD's or learned through long amounts of time watching anime. Silence reined for another ten minutes as the two looked back at the TV. It was on mute, but seeing as there are subtitles, it bothered them little.

"Wanna watch some anime? It would be better than watching this. Why's it on mute anyway?" asked Jenna as she once more turned to face Miranda.

"Because we decided to put it on mute and sure," The girl replied with a slight yawn. "Go ahead and choose. I chose last time." She added as she gestured to the plethora of anime DVD's that were lovingly placed into a glass case. They were even alphabetized, for easier searching. The girl made a noise, neither accepting nor declining the offer as she slid from the bed and landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thump.

She twisted her body, moving so that she was on her hands and knees, before crawling towards the DVD case and looking at it with a curious eye. There was a click, the soft noise of the case opening, and she murmured softly to herself as she dragged a finger across the covers of the many movies and shows placed inside.

"Let's see…Black Butler? Vash the Stamped? Inuysha? Nah, seen those too many times before, though I'll keep Black Butler in mind. Always did like Sebby-chan and Griel." Jenna said as she moved through the movies, sometimes going in order and sometimes jumping down the letters; moving from A to F and back to C. "Hmm, How about Naruto? We can start that over, and then watch the Shippuden episodes online. That would take us, what? A week, maybe more if we decide whether or not to sleep?" She offered as she looked up at Miranda.

The brown haired one blinked, a sure sign that she had spaced throughout the entire conversation, before she grinned. "Very well. Why not, I may hate the Mission to the Waves ark, but it'll be interesting," She replied with a smile that curled her eyes a little and made them shine with an inner light. A sure sign that she was happy and honest, instead of lying her head off to make her friend happy.

Jenna grinned, as she had always been a loving fan of Naruto, although she had freaked out when she had learned that Itachi wasn't evil, and plucked out Season 1 Disc 1 of Naruto and popped it into the DVD player. She placed the case back, then crawled her way back to the bed and settled on it as Miranda picked up the remote to the DVD player and went through the screen. She put it on English subs and pressed play, settling herself back against the cool wall as she did. Jenna hummed the opening song, her mouth curled upwards in a happy grin as it started.

"I hate Sakura…" Miranda muttered as the pink headed girl appeared on screen. "She's more or less useless until Shippuden and even then she's annoying as hell,"

"I know what you mean! Ugh! Besides, she totally has stalker status for Sasuke and everyone knows that Sasuke has the hots for Naruto," Jenna said with a roll of her eyes as they watched Naruto get yelled at by Iruka-sensei for Sexy no Jutsu.

As the anime played on, Jenna slowly scooted closer to Miranda and once close enough to where Jenna was basically curled up as close to Miranda as she possibly could be without being in the girls lap, she smiled. Miranda looked over at her odd acting friend and sighed.

"Awaaaaay...." She muttered pushing the younger teen away, so that at least 5 inches of space was between them. Jenna put on her most pathetic puppy face and whimpered,

"B-but...Okaa-san... Aishiteru..." She said as she nuzzled her head against Miranda's leg. The older teen rolled her eyes and pushed the girl away again. "Okaaaaasaaaaan!" Jenna teasingly cried, rolling around next to her. "Aiiiishiteruuuuu!" Miranda simply rolled her eyes and sighed, the merest twitch of her lips showing just how close she was to smiling.

"Shush you," She said finally as the girl continued to whine and tease the older one. Miranda had long ago given up on getting any space and had simply accepted the clingy closeness. "Or I'll turn this DVD off and they'll be no ninja action for you!" Jenna gasped; a look of horror on her face as she looked at Miranda.

"You wouldn't dare! You love the ninja action just as much as me! Besides…you know you love me," The girl replied with a giggle as she sat up, crossing her legs Indian style as she stretched her attention between the older girl and the TV. Naruto was now thoroughly beating up on Mizuki-sensei with his hundreds of shadow clones.

"While I may love you…and that's thoroughly stretching the term love, I also love not being glomped countless times out of the day." Miranda said as she shifted and picked up the remote. She placed it on her bedside table to avoid either of them from sitting on it or generally destroying it. She had already had to fix it six or seven times in the past year from the sheer amount of times she had dropped or stepped on the thing.

"But…but…but you love me! And you love my hugs! And you love me," Jenna stressed as she stuck out her lower lip and whimpered faintly. Miranda eyed the girl oddly, before sighing and giving in. She graced the teen with a rare smile and giggled.

"Fine, fine…I love you." She said with a sigh as she slumped against the bed in mock defeat. Jenna laughed and stood up, balancing her weight easily on the bouncy springs of the bed.

"I win!!" She yelled happily, before yelping as Miranda pushed against her knees. Jenna swayed a bit, before she wind-milled her arms then finally fell over with a loud shriek. Her hand smacked against the remote, sending it shooting across the room where it hit the DVD player just right. There was a blast of static, before it worked again then simply froze. Both girls had frozen as well, Jenna on her back, Miranda propped up on her elbows. Identical looks of fear covering their faces as they jumped off the bed and went to check on the DVD player.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! We can fix this, right?!" Jenna asked in a panic as they threw the remote on the bed and began checking the connections between the TV and the DVD player. Nothing appeared to be wrong. There were no frayed wires or broken connections. Nothing appeared to be knocked loose…it just simple was not working.

"Aw man! You've got to be kidding me! I don't want to use my PS2. That thing isn't that great seeing as it's so old…" Miranda said with a pout as she smacked the flat of her palm against the top of the DVD player. It didn't magically fix it like she was hoping and she sighed.

"Sorry…" Jenna said softly, pouting as she looked at the Miranda, then back to the now flickering screen. It appeared to be stuck on the seen where Naruto got his headband from Iruka sensei.

"Nah, it's okay. I did push you after all. Besides, my sister might be able to fix this, seeing as she fixes computers and anything else that happens to break and is electronic," She replied as she gave Jenna a reassuring grin. "Let's just get the DVD out and move on from there. I'll just have to plug in my PS2 and hope it doesn't freeze in there." Jenna nodded and as one, the two girls reached over and pressed the Open button on the player, yelping as they both received electrical shocks from the equipment.

"Ow…" Jenna said as she shook the tingles out of her fingers, Miranda copying her.

"That was strange," Miranda said as she pressed against the Open button. It didn't even move, not indenting or nothing as she pushed her finger hard against it. Jenna tried as well. "I guess that means we're unplugging it." She said with a sigh as she reached over and gripped the plug. She pulled and blinked as…it didn't move. "Um…" She said softly as she pulled again. "J-Jenna?" She asked softly, "Help!"

Jenna blinked and tilted her head, "Stuck?" She asked and sadly received a sheepish nod in return. "Okay, I shall help you with my strength!" She added with a grin as she too gripped the plug and pulled. Again nothing happened and combining their strength led to simply falling over.

"Damn it!" Miranda yelled as she kicked at the wall and placed her hand on table which held the TV. "God hates me right now! Why. Won't. You. Work!" She shouted, hitting the offending DVD player and TV with each word. She blinked and stepped back as another burst of static went across the screen, before it simply faded to blank blackness. "Fuck…" Miranda muttered as she rubbed at her temples. Jenna appeared to be thinking along the same lines and was glaring at the TV.

"Okaa-san? I think the TV really hates you," She said with a sigh as she leaned against the table Miranda had been hitting.

"No duh." Miranda replied as she smacked the TV one more time. Light flashed across the screen and both girls jumped back as the light grew brighter and brighter, until it became too bright to look at without burning your eyes.

"Holy shit! It's gonna blow!" Jenna yelled as she dived for the floor, Miranda following closely behind. The white light grew brighter and brighter and the two girls screamed as they covered their eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"I don't want to die this way!" Miranda yelled as the light reached its peak. There was an outward explosion, most easily felt rather than heard, before everything went silent and black for the two young teens, not even the screaming was left to pierce the ears of those who may or may not have been listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 if you wish to see all of it, but as always, I do not own Naruto. Any and all OC's are mine and my friends. Also, fanfiction does something weird to my chapters, so I apologize for the spaces and lack of indenting. That's fanfiction's fault not mine. Please enjoy the story. Oh, and don't own the slight quote of a song at the bottom of the fanfiction. **

"Speech"

"**Disembodied Voices/DVD player"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 2**

In a place where only blackness could be seen, two shapes lay slumped over on the ground, unmoving and seemingly not breathing. One shape shuddered, groaning as it pushed itself up into a sitting position. "Ack, anyone get the number of that super nova?" Miranda asked as she rubbed the back of her head and pushed herself into a sitting position. She blinked and looked around, nothing but a deep set blackness covering her vision. For one sick and horrifying moment, she feared she had gone blind from the brightness that had happened mere moments before, but soon her eyes adjusted and she could slightly see around her. Of course, there was nothing much to see, only a slumped over form beside her. "Oh, Jenna! You okay?" she asked as she scooted closer to the fallen girl and shook her gently.

"Sebby-chan…you naughty, naughty demon you…" Jenna mumbled as she rolled over, thoroughly freaking out her friend who had recoiled a bit at the words that had fallen out of the girls mouth. Miranda sighed and shoved bits of her hair out of her face and pushed againt Jenna again.

"Wake up you perv!" She shouted as she gave one more shove towards the girl.

"Ah! Oh…Miranda?! Did I go blind! Holy shit! I knew I had bad eyesight, but man I was sure it wasn't this bad! Oh no…I'm blind!!!" Jenna yelled as she freaked and jumped into Miranda's lap, practically bawling as she held onto the teen.

"Jenna…you're not blind. It's just…really dark…wherever we are," She replied as she soothed the frantic girl.

"I know that, but the freaking out got me into your lap," Jenna said back and Miranda was sure that if she could see better than she currently could, Jenna would have a large grin on her face. With a slight blush and an unseen roll of the eyes, Miranda shoved Jenna off and stood.

"Right…anyway," Miranda said as she tried her best to ignore Jenna's comment, "Where are we anyway…Hello?!" She shouted into the darkness. Nothing but her own echoing voice replied.

"Hello?!" Jenna asked again, pausing only to listen to her voice echo back, before repeating the word over and over again. She appeared to be enjoying the sound of her own voice.

"**Stop that! You're giving me a headache!" **a voice finally replied. It was loud and resonated through out where ever it was that they were. Not only that, but it was deep too, gravely almost and made one immediately think of a big, buff biker dude. Jenna eeped silently in response and proceeded to hide behind Miranda as she eyed the large expanse of blackness around them.

"And you are…?" Miranda asked in reply as she too looked around. Nothing appeared to be around them, but in such shadows, it would be easy to hide.

"**I am all that was…and all that ever will be,**" the voice said, almost sounding smug. Miranda could just imagine it's eyes gloating over them.

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy. My friend here is the Easter Bunny. It's a pleasure to meet you dude." Jenna said with a snort as she stopped hiding behind Miranda. "Oh, wait! I know! You're that dude from Kingdom Hearts! You know, the one that asks you all those questions. Hey, does that mean we get to see Sora?" She asked squealing in happiness at the mere though.

"**N-no! I'm not that guy! He's such a jerk!**" The voice replied and somehow, the deep, gravely voice was gone, replaced with an almost whiny tone. "**Ah, man…you guys ruined it! I wanted to remain secretive and awesome…**" the voice added with a sigh."**I might as well just come on out….**" Both girls blinked, staring at each other, then yelped when little balls of light appeared around the…room. A man stepped out of the shadows, looking to be about his late twenties, early thirties. He had short black hair cropped close to his head, some scars around his face and arms and a pair of grey eyes that peered at the two of them both curiously and good naturedly.

Jenna and Miranda stared at the guy who, while tall, wasn't tall enough to fit in what either had been picturing. Both girls tilted their head up at the man and blinked again.

"And you are?" Miranda asked once more as she tried her best to get over the shock that had flooded her system at the man's appearance. "And while you're at it, mind answering the question as to where the fuck we are?"

The man appeared to be a little sheepish, shifting his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Well…you're…um…in limbo, I suppose the term is and-" he started, before he was rudely interrupted by Jenna.

"Damn it! I knew we were dead! I mean, when something like your TV and DVD player decides to super nova, I doubt you'd survive. At least tell me I took out the annoying kids from next door?" She asked as she got on her knees and pleaded with the man.

The guy stared at her for a good few minutes, before be looked at Miranda, "This normal?" he asked lightly as he pointed down at the girl who was now hugging his leg and pleading with him to be gentle with her soul.

"Pretty much, yeah…" Miranda said with a shrug as she grabbed Jenna and hoisted the girl to her feet and away from the mysterious guy. "You gonna finish what you were saying?" She asked as she patted Jenna on the head and kept a good hold on her to keep her from glomping the man again.

"Uh…yeah…anyway, as I was saying. You're in limbo, but you're not dead. The light you saw was me getting your bodies here. Sorry about giving you a scare like that." The man said as he bowed at the two teen girls before him.

"That's great and all, but I'm still confused and we don't know your name or how you got into my room or why I shouldn't call the police as soon as we're out of here," Miranda said, listing off the many things that were currently frustrating her.

"Um…well…er, you see," The man said, biting his lip, before he sighed and sat down on…air. He appeared to be floating, but had his legs crossed and was staring above their heads thoughtfully, oblivious to their gapping stares. "How do I explain this correctly…" He muttered as he hummed and hawed for a good 10 minutes. "Well, the best I can say it is…I'm you DVD player Miranda. I don't have a name, but if you like, you can give me one." He added with a bright grin.

Miranda stared for a long time, before she sat back down on the floor and rubbed her temples. "This is a dream, this is not happening. My DVD player isn't some guy floating in mid-air…my DVD player isn't a guy anyway because that would be so wrong…" She whined softly to herself.

The…DVD player seemed to pout a bit and sighed gently as he ran his hands through his hair. "If it's any consolation, I never once looked at you while you were changing and despite the fact that you abuse me…a lot, I still care for you deeply." He said with a slight grin as he reached forward and placed what he hoped would be a comforting hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Right, that makes me feel so much better. It's nice to know I'm loved by inanimate object that just so happens to have masochistic tendencies!" Miranda yelled back as she jumped back onto her feet and glared down at the man.

"HEY! I said that I still care deeply for you. I said nothing about loving the abuse you inflict upon me," he replied back, a faint pink blush coloring his cheeks. "And we're getting off topic! Jeez. Don't you even want to know why you're here?" The DVD player turned man asked as he rubbed at his own temples and glared right back at Miranda. Silence reined as Miranda, and Jenna, went from being curious, to angry and back again before Jenna finally spoke up.

"How about Shawn for a name, that's a nice name, right?" Jenna stated lightly as she smiled at Miranda. Miranda merely responded with a blank stare as the man shook his head.

"Never cared for the name Shawn, besides that's what Miranda's computer named itself. I hate the blasted thing and I do NOT want to share a name with it." He said with as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Miranda whimpered faintly as the got new news about her electrical equipment being males. She muttered something to soft for the others to here and Jenna merely patted the girl on the back sympathetically.

"You're right, Shawn is such a horrible name…" Jenna said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she went through a list of names in her head. "How 'bout Evan?" She asked with a smile.

The DVD player paused, then smiled brightly. He got to his feet and swept Jenna up into a large hug, before gently placing the girl back on her feet. "Oh, I love it! Evan…it suits me well, I think!" He said with a joyous laugh.

"That's…great…" Jenna and Miranda said in unison. The latter girl had finally snapped out of the shock of having her room housed by male DVD players and computers apparently.

"Um, just a question, what else do I own that's a….male?" Miranda asked as she looked at her DVD player, who was now newly dubbed Evan.

"Um, well…let's see, besides myself and Shawn, there's your TV Stephen, and your DS Craig. Everything else is more or less female or you haven't owned it long enough for it to gain a will. Now, your PS2, Stacy, she's real nice. I do like her. I mean, those wires…." Evan said as he got a dreamy look on his face. Miranda looked at him oddly, before she shuddered.

"Don't even WANT to know." She muttered as she tried to get the horrible mental images of her PS2 and DVD player together out of her head.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, anyway, we're off topic again. Let's get back to the matter at hand." Evan said as he shook his head and looked at the two girls in front of him, a serious expression on his face. "I've taken you here because of a few things. The main being that I was tired of you abusing me and another being that I was also tired of you just sitting in front of Stephen and I all day. Really, go outside, play!" He added with a smile.

"So…to get us to go outside and…play…as it were. You decided to go super nova and take us to the darkest place on earth." Miranda replied with a bit of an angry look upon her face.

"U-um…no." Evan said softly as he backed up at Miranda's look. "I took you in here to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean…I'm a DVD player, there are things I can do…that others can't. I mean, I'll admit, Stacy's got some great ability, but she's rather lazy. If she does something, it's only because she knows she'll get something in return." He said lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck again, this time in a tired manner. He seemed worn out already, though he also appeared to be happy.

"What'cha gonna give us? A free lifetime supply of Pocky?" Jenna asked, her eyes shining brightly at the thought. "Or…or even Ramune!" she added happily.

Evan chuckled a bit and shook his head, "No, nothing of the sort. Instead, to get you off that horrible bed of yours, I'm taking you to the Naruto Universe! Isn't that amazing? You'll get to be ninja's! Of course, I'll have to turn your bodies into an eleven year old. Can't have seventeen year old genin ninja's running around." He said happily as he gazed at the two teens shocked faces. It seemed that shocking them was something he was incredibly good at.

"No! No way! You're not sending me there! I refuse to become some…some…Mary fucking Sue!" Miranda yelled back once she had gotten her voice to work again. Evan seemed shocked, before he shook his head,

"I promise you. You won't become a Mary Sue. I have fail safes to prevent that. Besides, while you'll be ninja in Konoha, you won't be great ninja. I'll be giving you just enough abilities to survive being a ninja and that's it. I'm not changing your looks or hair color and the only great change I'd be doing is making your body into that of an eleven year old and that's really just a de-aging process. Well, there will be that and I'll be placing information into your mind as well, to help out a bit." Evan explained as he tried to soothe Miranda a bit.

Jenna, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up as the other two lapsed into silence.

"Well, since we don't get anything special, can we at least get a Kekkei Genkai? Even if it's a really shitty one?" She asked nicely as her eyes pleaded with Evan's.

"I…don't think I can do that. I think that might make you a Mary Sue, but I'll look into it. At the very least I'll give you each one thing to make you special; whether it's a fast healing time, like Naruto only minus the demon inside of him, or something else. It'll depend on how well I can integrate you both into the world. I mean, placing you there will be easy, but creating an actual past will be a tad more difficult. Not undoable though." He said as he smiled at them.

Miranda gazed up at him for awhile, then sighed and nodded her head, "Despite my misgivings, I'm going to go for it then. As long as you don't change us too much." She said as she smiled a bit. Evan smiled back, pleased that his mistress (which he only called her in his mind, somehow he knew saying out loud would result in pain), had finally given him some sign of being happy with this.

"Wait! What ninja team will we be in? Team 7? Team 8?" Jenna asked as eyes shone with happiness. Her inner fangirl was going off the walls at the mere thought of being placed on the same team as people like Sasuke or Shino. Evan winced and frowned a bit.

"I dunno. It all depends, like I said, but most likely not. A lot of stuff has to stay the same, or it won't work right. The world would collapse in on itself. So, you're more likely to get your own team and just interact a lot with the others." Evan said with as shrug as he looked at the girls closely. Jenna pouted lightly at the news, while Miranda grew thoughtful…and perhaps just a bit happy.

Evan couldn't help but smile at the two. They looked so...innocent, though he knew a lot better. After all, he played some of the stuff they watched and a load of it either made him blush (Mostly the boy love) or incredible confused. Sighing gently he waved his hand on one of the little balls of light and all of them watched as it grew into a nice sized doorway.

"Once you get into the world, I'll be able to contact you freely. I'll be that nice little voice in your mind to help you out when you get stuck or get in trouble. Just ask for me if you can't feel my presence and I'll come. Now then, once you enter the portal…you'll be at a house I've created for the both of you. You'll be playing the role of twins, seeing as that's the only way I can get you both in the same graduating class without one of you failing at least once. The house, or rather apartment, you own and so you don't have to pay rent. Once there, there will be a couple of books about your past laying on a table. Read them." Evan said as he looked at the bright portal curiously and almost with a hint of longing.

"Evan?" Miranda asked softly as she turned to face the man who had once been her DVD player and now appeared to be something more.

"Yes?" he responded as he looked at her, one eyebrow quirked.

"When we get there…will the others know about us?" She asked as she fiddled with the edge of her hair. "Cause, it'll be a problem if we don't know…all that much about them, besides what we know from the anime."

"Don't worry about that. I have that all taken care of. Trust me….but…remember, once you step through this portal, there is no going back. You'll be there until you at least get through the Chuunin Exams. Only then will I have recovered enough energy to get you back home safely." Evan said as he smiled and gestured towards the portal. "Well, M'ladies, your lovely times in Konoha is waiting!" He said with a laugh.

Miranda and Jenna both stepped closer, though it was apparent through their moves that they were cautious and wary.

"What about our team? Who will be in it?" Jenna asked as she looked at Evan, blinking as she realized that he had somehow gotten behind them without either of them noticing. Evan smiled and tilted his head happily.

"Now…that's a secret, isn't it?" he said with a smile as he placed his hands on the shoulder of each girl. With one quick shove, and two startled screams, the girls disappeared into the portal, which closed with one quick burst of light, leaving Evan alone. "I promise though, you'll have a good time. Just don't cause too much trouble…" He added softly to himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked around at the darkening area as one by one, he watched the balls of flickering light go out. Smiling softly to himself, he started to whistle a faint tune and walked out of the lights reach and into the shadow.

_"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment... " He whispered softly as he stepped into the shadows and chuckled softly. "Good Luck, my little lambs. Don't go dying on me now." He added as he took one more look back, before dissolving into the shadows around him. "**My superiors might not like it, if I end up killing those I've been charged with.**"


	3. Chapter 3Getting started

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 if you wish to see all of it, but as always, I do not own Naruto. Any and all OC's are mine and my friends. Also, fanfiction does something weird to my chapters, so I apologize for the spaces and lack of indenting. That's fanfiction's fault not mine. There are some spoilers in this chapter for those who've yet to see Shippuden episodes, but not much. I also apologize about any mis-spelling or something like that. Anyone wish to Beta my story to help with that? Either way, Please enjoy the story. **

"Speech"

"**Disembodied Voices/DVD player"**

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 3

The first sound that Miranda was aware of when she woke was the sound of birds…which she hated. "Fucking birds…." She groaned as she shifted her weight and pushed some of the covers off of her. She felt the passed out form of her friend, Jenna, and quickly assumed that they must've had another anime night. It would explain the killer headache she had going on. Blearily, she pushed herself off the bed and over to the bathroom, yawning as she finally opened her eyes….and screamed. "HOLY FUCKING CHEESECAKE! I SHRANK!! JENNA!!!!!!!!!"

Jenna, the girl who had been sleeping peacefully on the bed, screamed in response and shot out of the bed, only to fall over as the sheets twisted around her legs. There was a loud thump, followed by a small, "Ow…" before the girl managed to untangle herself and run to the bathroom. "Okaa-san!?" She asked as she entered, before she stared at her reflection. "Aw, crap! I just got those boobs!" She whined as she looked at her significantly smaller chest. What had once been at least a C cup looked to be now only about an A, if that. "Okaa-san! That's not fair! How come yours are larger?"

"Jenna…I don't think that's the issue right now," Miranda replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her D cups (which she had hated) had only barely shrunk into a B cup. "We're short…and I really don't remember this bathroom. Did you spike my drink again?!" She exclaimed as she looked accusingly at her best friend. After all, it wouldn't be the first time Jenna had put something funny in their drinks.

Jenna gave her friend a dry look, before shaking her head, "Nope! You don't remember what happened?" She asked as she looked at Miranda curiously.

"Remember wha…oh…" Miranda answered back as she sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the tub, her head in her hands. "Ah...didn't realize that was real….part of me thought it was a dream…but…I guess we're really are in the Naruto-verse." She said softly as she ran a hand through her hair and pouted.

"**Yes…yes you are. Now, you should hurry, class will start in an hour and it will take you at least 20 minutes to get there…if you walk."** A voice said, resonating deeply within both of their minds.

"HOLY HELL! Voice in my head! I thought I got rid of you in therapy?!?" Jenna exclaimed as she looked worriedly around the room, causing Miranda to laugh.

"And you accuse me of forgetting!" She said as she calmed herself down. "I…think that's Evan. He said he'd help us out, remember?"

"Oh…right…" Jenna mused as she continued to look around.

"**Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not in the bathroom, I'm merely communicating through your mind, so I can't see anything. Anyway, the clothes you'll wear are in the bedroom closet. I'd get rushing, or you'll be late." **Evan replied as both girls felt his presence fade. Miranda and Jenna stood in the bathroom for a moment, before Jenna grinned.

"Okaa-san! Let's take a bath together! That'll be quicker, right?!" She asked her voice and facial expression just radiating glee at the mere thought of taking a shower with her friend.

"How about not…" Miranda replied smoothly as she pushed her friend out of the bathroom. "I was in the room first, I call first dibs." She added with a wicked gleam as she slammed the door shut; the sound of a lock clinking into place causing Jenna to pout.

"Not fair…" She muttered as she walked off to explore their clothing options. She turned to look at the bathroom as the shower turned on, before she rummaged through the closet for things to change into. It was very easy to tell the difference in clothing, between hers and Miranda's, mostly due to size of said clothing. (Even at 11 years old, Miranda's chest was bigger and she had been slightly taller than Jenna herself was).

Besides, she had a feeling Miranda wouldn't have worn the skirt anyway. Her dear, dear Okaa-san wasn't one for the girly attire. Picking herself out a skirt and some leggings, adding a mesh undershirt and a dark purple, sleeveless shirt, she calmly waited for Miranda to get out of the shower so she herself could get in. She perked up as the sound of running water faded and smiled as Miranda stepped out, wrapped in a towel and looking none too pleased about it.

"Forgot clothes?" Jenna teased as Miranda blushed.

"Shut…up…" Miranda replied as she motioned for Jenna to get into the bathroom. Miranda, once the door was locked, looked through the closet and sighed. _"Evan…you have strange taste in clothing…"_ she thought as she noted, with some wariness, a maid outfit hanging in the closet. Staying clear of that, and not moving until she heard the shower running, she pulled out a pair of black pants, a belt (to hold it up, it was a tad too large on her), a mesh undershirt and a sleeveless, navy blue top. She was drying her hair by the time Jenna came out, all nice and clean from her shower.

"You ready to go?" Miranda asked, smiling as she felt a sort of nervous excitement descend through her being, settling mostly in her stomach.

"Yep! I'm so excited!!!!" Jenna yelled as she jumped up and down. "Just…one problem…where exactly is the Ninja academy?" She asked looking nervous.

"Oh…No idea…" Miranda said as she laughed a little nervously. "Um…Evan?" She called.

"**It's easy to find you know. You could've done this on your own!" **The DVD player replied as he yawned a bit. Apparently, they had caught him napping…which was fascinating in its own sense. After all, it wasn't everyday you've woken up your DVD player from actual sleep. "**Anyway, you're pretty close to the school, like I said before. Only about…20 minutes away. If you leave now, you'll be able to walk to school in the rush. So…you won't get lost." **He added as he felt their…annoyed attitudes**.**

"Thanks Evan! Go back to sleep, we'll try not to wake you up…" Jenna said as she watched her best friend, now turned twin if she remembered correctly, pull her hair back up into its customary ponytail.

"**Yeah, sure whatever…Don't forget your headbands. I've made it so that you two already graduated; just remember to come home early tonight so that you can read over the books I've managed to get for you."** He muttered as he faded from their minds. The two girls stared at each other, before both made a mad dash around the house to look for their headbands. Just like in real life, they managed to find them, at the last second, hidden under the living room couch. How it managed to get there…only Evan would know.

"So…Ninja Academy…" Miranda said softly as she looked in the mirror to tie her headband on. After experimenting with a few different ways to wear it, she settled for simply doing what most ninja did and wear it across her forehead.

"Yeah…" Jenna said softly as she tied her headband across her forehead, like her friends. They both looked into the mirror and sighed softly.

"We can do this." Miranda said calmly as she nodded at their reflections, before she turned to her friend, now apparent sister. "I mean, if we just stand here, we'll never know who we're gonna get on our team. I mean, we might get lucky and get paired of with…with…Shino or Shikimaru!" she added happily. Jenna looked up at Miranda, then smiled.

"Yeah! You're right Okaa-san! Let's head to school." Jenna said, pumped up from Miranda's little speech. The two giggled faintly, idly wondering who their team mates would be as they ran out of the house. They were pleasantly surprised to find that Evan had been right and that they had made it just as the school rush began. Would-be genin ninja's walked to school alongside friends, while the higher level ones hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Miranda and Jenna couldn't help but grin at such a sight, both wondering when they'd be able to do that too, but knowing full well that it might not be for awhile.

"To think, we'll be able to do that soon…hopefully." Miranda whispered to Jenna as they both hurried up on their way to school. They had to admit, it was a first for them. Entering the Academy, they followed the stream of familiar people (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto…in his blinding orange jumpsuit followed by his stalker Hinata) and entered the classroom. They looked around for a moment, then chose a seat somewhat in the middle, but with a good viewing distance to where they knew the good action would be. Just like in the anime, and manga for that matter, Naruto and Sasuke ending up getting into a fight about him being an idiot and Sasuke being a bastard and then some kid in the front row accidentally pushed Naruto, forcing him forward…and forcing him to kiss Sasuke. While the two used-to-be teen girls giggled and hugged each other over the sight they had been blessed to see in person, Naruto got his ass beat by a bunch of Sasuke fangirls.

"Ahh…it was really better to see that in person, no doubt about it," Jenna whispered as she laid her arms across her desk and smiled happily.

"No doubt but…is…Sasuke…blushing?" Miranda asked softly in reply as she pointed towards the cold hearted boy. Jenna and Miranda blinked as they eyed the last Uchiha, before blinking again, eyes wide. Sasuke was, like usual they would assume, looking out the window. By his body gesture, you would think he was pissed, but from where they sat, they could see a faint blush across his cheeks and almost…cutely, a hand pressed to his lips. Underneath the table, they could see his hand clenched into a slight fist.

"No way, he really is blushing…" Jenna whispered, a look of pure shock on her face. She opened her mouth, about to yell this fact for the whole world to hear, but was unable to, as Miranda tackled her to the floor and Iruka-sensei entered.

"Settle down you two!" He yelled at them, surprising the two preteen girls into obedience. They sat back on their desk and watched the teacher like a hawk, noticeably startling him back as he walked towards his desk a tad awkwardly. "N-now then." He said as he looked back up at the two girls, Miranda and Jenna, before looking at the rest of the class, "Today is the day that you all become Genin. As per the tradition, you'll be sanctioned off into groups of three. Because we've had an odd number of kids, a kid from one of the other classes will be moved over here into a team," Iruka explained as he motioned his hand at the door.

A boy walked in, pale skinned and dark haired. He had a creepy look of someone who had lived underground his whole life…and was very….very recognizable to the two girls sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"No way! Is that…that's Sai! Holy shit! Evan must've messed something up big! He's not supposed to appear until Shippuden!" Miranda hissed towards Jenna, a look of shock on her face.

"I know! But…there's nothing we can do about it. I wonder if that means Yamato-Sensei will be a jonin instructor. That would be awesome…to be trained by him," Jenna said with dreamy face. Miranda blinked, then rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath as she looked back at Iruka. While they had chatted, he had already introduced Sai, sat him at a free chair and had gone through a chunk of the people. By the looks of things, Team 7 was sadly…still Team 7, which caused both girls to pout heavily.

Slowly, steadily, Iruka sensei went through the number, keeping most of the old teams the same as in the anime. The only difference was that Naruto was rather…silent over his group being who they were, while Sakura was still pretty much her usual annoying self. Finally…at long last, as Jenna and Miranda started to fear there names would never be called…he called them.

"Satoshi Miranda, Satoshi Jenna and Sai. You're team number is 13. Your Jonin Sensei is Uruhara Makoto-san." Iruka said, making the two girls furrow their brows in thought. They sat there, silent, neither celebrating nor hating the hand they had been dealt with.

"I don't remember an Uruhara Makoto-sensei being in the manga…or the anime," Jenna whispered softly to her friend as Iruka dismissed the class for lunch, telling them all that it would be best to eat as a team before leaving the classroom himself.

"I don't either, but I suppose we'll find out who he is soon enough. For now…we have to deal with Sai. Should we be nice and eat lunch with him?" Miranda asked as she stood up and stretched, looking over at their…teammate as she did. She blinked in surprised to find him already staring at her.

"Yeah, we should. Don't want to pull a Sasuke and be all mean and crap," Jenna replied as she sighed, shook her head, then walked over to the pale, silent kid. "Hey! I'm Jenna! This is Oka…um…Miranda! We're your teammates!" She said happily as she stuck out a hand for Sai to shake.

The boy looked at the offered appendage, before putting on a shallow looking smile and shaking Jenna's hand. "I know, but thank you for introducing yourself to me anyway. Shall we go get lunch?" He asked pleasantly as both Miranda and Jenna inwardly shivered.

"Um…sure…" Miranda replied in kind as she motioned for Sai to follow her. She walked out of the door and down the corridor where she could hear most people still having her lunch. She sighed lightly, moaning inwardly about how they had to get the weird kid…before she paused, "OH FUCK! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO BRING LUNCH!" she yelled as she slammed her head against the nearest object…the wall.

Sai jumped at the yell, blinking oddly as he watched the two girls laminate about their ill fortune, before he cautiously poked Jenna and Miranda's shoulders, "I…um…have a rather large lunch. We can share it." He offered softly, somewhat afraid of what their reaction would be. He wasn't wrong to be afraid. One moment, he had been standing upright, the next he was pushed down onto the ground, a huge weight on his chest as both girls tackled him, shouting gleefully about how they were 'wrong about him,' and that 'maybe he wasn't so creepy after all'.

He sighed, not really wanted to know just what they had been thinking as he silently accepted his fate as their teammate. _"Though I think I might die if they don't get off…"_ he thought lightly as he wheezed a bit. The girls, noticing his plight, jumped off quickly, apologizing as they helped him back up to his feet.

"I…I left the lunch…in…my bag." Sai wheezed as he sucked in a good gulp of air, "I'll go get it, then we can eat." He added as he turned on his heel and walked off. Unknown to him, Jenna and Miranda were grinning like sly cats, a look of mischief easily apparent on their faces.

"We're going to ruin him." Miranda said in as sing-song voice as they waited for Sai to come back.

"No doubt about that. We're gonna have fun doing it too…but it surprises me. He's...different from the Sai from the anime. He's more silent...and not quiet so…so…emotionless, I think," Jenna replied as she smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, well…a few things have changed, so it doesn't surprise me. Besides, when Naruto first met him, Sai had been in Root for awhile. He'd been trained all that time to never show emotions. Right now, he's only an eleven year old kid. He's been slightly trained to show no emotions, or fake ones, but…he's still just a kid," Miranda said calmly as she leaned against the wall and shoved her hands in her pockets.

Both girls fell into silence, yawning faintly as they waited, patiently, for Sai to return.

"Wonder what he brought for lunch…or what's taking him so long…" Jenna mused as five minutes turned to ten.

"No…idea…" Miranda muttered lightly as she looked up and down the hallway, "Either that, or…you know…he's getting picked on."

"Should we go check?" Jenna asked as she bit her lower lip worriedly, before sighing in relief as they both spotted Sai walking back. "Jeez! What took so long?" She complained as Sai gave her a surprised look.

"I left my bag in my other classroom. It was locked…I had to get a teacher." Sai explained as he shook his head and motioned for them to follow him. Jenna and Miranda looked at each other, before shrugging and following the pale boy down the hall and towards the open grounds. Already groups of three were spread out along the pathways, eating lunch and generally trying to get along with one another. After all, they would be stuck in these same teams for who knows how long, it would be best to learn to get along.

"So…Sai…any last name?" Jenna asked once the silence got too much for her, "I mean, the teacher didn't give us one, so…I just kind of assumed that you didn't have one."

"I have a last name, the teacher just didn't know it and to be honest, I'm not too fond of it. I mean, I just really...really hate it. So, I'd rather you'd just call me Sai. It's easiest." Sai said as he looked at them.

"Oh…okay…" Jenna replied, blinking as she fell silent once more. They continued walking, going past groups, including the soon to be infamous Squad 7, before they finally found a nice place to eat. Of course, even then, the two girls were in a tizzy about Team 7 actually eating like…well…a team. _"I wonder how much else will change…"_ Miranda thought as she sighed softly and took a seat on the soft grass. Jenna and she looked at Sai, who started to lay out a three layered bento, which caused their jaws to drop. He apparently wasn't joking when he said he'd brought a large lunch.

"Woah! Dude, why'd you bring that much! I mean….if we weren't here; would you have really been able to eat all that?" Miranda asked as she stared, gaping at the boy before her.

"No, but from the information I managed to gather, you two always seem to forget things. And, no…I didn't know you two would be my teammates." Sai said as he started to eat, motioning to them that it was quite alright for them to do the same. Both girls blinked, then accepted the meal, making sure to let Sai know of their gratitude.

"So…you gather information, right? Then can you tell us about the teacher we were assigned? This…um…Makoto-Sensei?" Jenna asked as she swallowed a bit of the rice ball she had taken.

"I don't know much. From what I was able to gather, he's simply an unknown Jonin instructor. The only main gift he has is a kekkei genkai and it's practically useless in the daytime." Sai explained, sighing heavily as he mourned the shape his team was already taken. He had two useless teammates that he had to start training with, and a teacher that was seemingly worse than Kakashi-san. _"At least Kakashi-san has the use of both of his eyes. He just covers one of them to stop his chakra from being depleted."_ He thought to himself as he stared at his awed teammates. _"But…maybe they won't be so bad. They at least listen…most of the time."_ He continued as he chewed on a mouthful of rice and swallowed.

"Wow, so…you know a lot. Jeez….I think he's the guy you'd go to for blackmail," Miranda mused as she shook her head and set down her chopsticks. "So, like, what's his kekkei genkai? Or do you not know?" She asked.

"Don't really know, but…well, I guess we will find out on our own in time. He is our Jonin instructor." Sai added as he shrugged and kept eating. He ate more than they did, but didn't think to heavily about that. "We should head back into the classroom. That's where our teachers will meet us to take us away and tell us about being Genin." He added as he started to put away the mostly empty bento box.

"Huh….you really do know a lot…" Jenna mused as she stood up and stretched, her 'sister' doing the same thing. They waited patiently for Sai to finish cleaning up, before they made their way back to class. Already most of the teams were making their way back to the classrooms while a select few were walking away with their new Sensei's. "So, does anyone know what Makoto-Sensei looks like?" She asked as they walked back into the classroom and took a seat. It didn't come as any surprise that Team 7 was still here. Both teams remained silent (Sai had ignored them) and continued to remain silent, even when Jenna and Miranda grew crazy from the silence and the simple sudden need to talk to at least Naruto, their most favorite person. Sadly, in the slight background they'd wheedled from Evan, during the long…long silence, they found that Naruto and they had never been the best of friends. They weren't as bad as some people, but neither did they actually ever help the blonde boy out.

Slowly, an hour passed…then two…and both girls finally sighed in relief as they saw Naruto finally snap and put up a 'trap', which was the same as in the anime and simply a chalk board eraser. It gave her and Jenna hope that either one of their sensei's would appear soon.

"Okaa-san…I'm gonna go mad…." Jenna whined as another half hour passed with no results.

"You and me both…" Miranda replied as she slammed her head on her desk, a low whine escaping her throat as she wished she had brought one of those many books that were littering their living room with her.

"Why does she call you that?" Sai asked suddenly, startling the girl out of her depression...and boredom.

"Cause she's weird…and she can. You'll learn soon that Jenna doesn't really need a reason for anything that she does." Miranda replied as she sighed heavily, about to slam her head back onto the desk…before she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry I'm la-" a voice said, before it gasped and sputtered at being hit by the eraser. "Alright…who did that?" it asked as the person completely entered the room and started to brush away the chalk dust…and that person sure as hell wasn't Kakashi. The man had to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had black hair, with two long bangs hanging below his chin and over his forehead; the back was left short, but spiked. His eyes were completely covered by his Konoha headband and two short green lines trailed from where the eyes would've been and stopped just halfway down his cheeks, the coloring almost reminiscent of a certain redheaded Kingdom Hearts 2 character. His skin was lightly tanned and his clothing normal for a Konoha Jonin, except for his boots, which were not open toed, but completely closed up, black buckled boots.

"Naruto did it! I told him not too, but…well…It's Naruto," Sakura said as she shot the boy a glare. "Are you alright Sensei?" She asked as she smiled a bit at the man. No doubt she was hoping he was their sensei.

"Um…yeah. It was just an eraser." The man said, before he looked towards the other three in the room and ignored the laughing blonde. "Alright! Team 13, I'm your sensei, Uruhara Makoto. Let's meet outside, um…near the training grounds used for the school, okay?" He asked as he smiled and poofed away, leaving nothing more than a cloud of smoke.

"That…that's Makoto-sensei?" Jenna asked her jaw dropping as she came to full realization that this person had never been in the anime or manga…and was their teacher. It also meant that she didn't know what to expect of him and she didn't like that one bit. _"Soooo talking to Evan when we get home; he's gonna seriously need to answer some questions about just how much he's changed!"_ she thought as she finally stood up.

"I…suppose…" Miranda replied lightly as she blinked at where their Sensei had been. She didn't move for a moment, then finally stood up as Jenna pulled on her arm a bit, wishing to hurry up so they could meet their Sensei.

"Alright Team 13, let's go meet our Sensei!" Miranda said lightly as she sighed heavily and made her way towards the door. She paused near the opening, letting Sai and Jenna pass, before turning to Team 7, "I wish you guys luck with your Sensei. I mean, he's really late now, isn't he?" She said lightly as she waved and jogged to catch up with her teammates, who hadn't gone far. They walked in silence, (something Miranda vowed to fix sooner or later, she was not gonna have such a quiet team) and quickly got to the training grounds. Despite its name, it wasn't such a bad place. A little beat up looking and the trees bore marks from Kunai and Shuriken, but it was lush and green and beautiful. Miranda and Jenna smiled at the feel of it, before sitting down.

"Wasn't Makoto-Sensei supposed to meet us here?" Sai asked softly as five minutes passed once more in silence.

"Yep…I don't think he'd be lost though, do you? I mean, the training ground isn't that far from the school. You'd think he'd get here before us." Jenna replied as she yawned a bit and rested against the base of one of the trees in the area.

"I think we'll have a real problem with Makoto-Sensei and time. I think he's worse than the legendary Hatake Kakashi. I mean, that guys always late, but this takes the cake," Sai said with a heavy sigh as he slumped his shoulders. What little hope he had for his team dwindled to a small, tiny speck thanks to his new Sensei. _"I just hope he teaches us something, instead of us just doing regular D class missions."_ He thought to himself as he sighed once more.

"Hey! I'm not bad as Kakashi-san! That man…yesh…" Makoto-sensei said as he stepped onto the grass, appearing out of one of the trees close by. "I'll just let you know that I got distracted…and kept going…" He added sheepishly as he chuckled a bit. He grinned, then sighed at the looks he was getting. "Anyway, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll start first. My name is Uruhara Makoto. I'm 25 years old and have a passion for books and music. My dream in life is…well…I don't really have one yet. I suppose it's just to remain happy and for Konoha to always be this peaceful." He said, his voice growing soft as he finished his sentence. He seemed…thoughtful, or nostalgic but neither Miranda nor Jenna could tell which. "Any ways, you…spastic chick with the black hair, your turn!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Jenna said as she pouted, before she huffed a bit and cleared her throat. "My name is Satoshi Jenna, although I'm sometimes called Usagi-chan by my Okami Okaa-san. I'm eleven years old and I have a passion for manga and drawing and music…and anything cool! My dream is to be a great ninja and always be with my Okaa-san!" She said as she smiled happily, ignorant of the blushing friend beside her.

"Huh, that's…weird and interesting…I think. Your turn brownie." Makoto-sensei said as he turned towards Miranda, shivering at the glare sent his way for the nickname.

"My name is Satoshi Miranda, although I'm sometimes called Okami Okaa-san or simply Okaa-san by my sister here. I'm eleven years old and I have a passion for reading anything I find interesting and music. I also, sometimes, enjoy training I guess. My dream…I guess my dream would be to never forget this…" Miranda said as she gestured around her, signifying Konoha and the life she now had here.

"Hmm, gives me more questions about the names, but I'll ask later. Okay then, you, pale and creepy, your turn." Makoto-Sensei said with a smile, surprised a bit when Sai appeared to not really care about what he was called.

"My name is Sai. I'm eleven years old and I like drawing and training. My dream...I don't have one." He explained simply. The others looked at him, as though begging him to continue onward, but he remained silent as always. Makoto sighed a bit, then nodded his head, smiling.

"Alright then, I just have a few questions for each of you. I'll go in the order you introduced yourself. After that, you each can ask me one question, but if I don't want too, I won't answer it." Makoto-Sensei said as he rubbed the back of his head a bit and looked at Jenna. "Alright, Jenna-Chan, why are you sometimes called Usagi-chan?" He asked curiously.

"I like carrots and bunnies. They're soft and fuzzy and cute! Also, when I was little, I refused to admit that I was human and pretended to be one." Jenna explained with a nod of her head. She had just outright lied to the teacher, but seeing as her current explanation was a bit more interesting than what had actually happened, she didn't care.

"So, I was right in assuming you were a very odd…odd person." The teacher replied with a slight sigh as he shook his head, idly wondering just what sort of a team he got himself into. "Miranda-Chan, why are you called…what did you say? Oh, right, Okami Okaa-san, or just Okaa-san?" He asked.

"Oh, it's really simple. When we were little, I was more mature than Jenna, so she often called me mother. One day, a kid was picking on her, so I snapped at him. He called me, jokingly I believe, a mother wolf. It stuck and Jenna calls me that occasionally, that's all." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Another straight out lie, much like Jenna's, but she had to admit, it was a lot more interesting than the truth and she could see that Jenna approved of her explanation.

"Huh, Mother wolf tendencies, is it? That's actually useful in a fight, if we all become one big happy family." Makoto said with a laugh. _"I'll pay Kakashi-san 20 dollars if it ever happens though"_ he inwardly thought as he looked at his somewhat…hostile team. He could tell that they didn't enjoy the fact that he was late…very late…today. "Alright, Sai…why are you so gosh darn pale?!"

Sai looked up at the teacher, his expression only mildly blank and slightly…happy as he did so, "I don't get out often. I go to school and then go home. I never had a reason to do anything other than that." He said as he shrugged as well, copying Miranda's gesture.

"Oh…" Makoto-sensei said as he stared at his team. "Awesome…" He added lightly. _"At least two of them are girls, pretty ones at that. I can survive this. I CAN survive this. I just won't survive it with my sanity intact."_ He thought to himself as he looked at his team. "Alright, you can question me now."

"Sensei! Why do you cover your eyes? And how can you apparently see so well when you have your Headband covering them?" Jenna asked as she raised her hand, mostly out of habit. Miranda and Sai blinked, sitting up straighter and Makoto could see that the question asked also interested them. He sighed, _"No getting out this question then, or they'll hate me forever."_

"Well…um…" He began as he tried to find a good place to start, before he simply sighed and slumped his shoulders, "I cover my eyes because they're incredibly sensitive. If I didn't cover them, I would most likely go completely blind, rather than just…selectively blind. The only time I can take my headband off without causing temporary blindness and extreme amounts of pain is at night. So, in my life, I learned to see without actually seeing. I rely mostly on my other senses and by using something called a Chakra pulse. Using that, which is actually very hard to do as it requires the most finite control, I can 'see' my way around items, people…etc…as everything gives off Chakra. You should've learned that last fact in school."

"Oh…" Jenna said as she blinked at her teacher, finding him moderately cool now that he wasn't just being an idiot or something. So, yeah, they had a day blind Sensei as their instructor that was apparently going to be late often if her instincts told her anything, but…he wasn't too bad. He did honestly answer the question after all.

"Oi, Sensei? I heard you have a Kekkei Genkai, can you tell us what it is?" Miranda asked next, not even bothering to wait for Makoto's go ahead to ask to ask her question.

Makoto sighed, "Where did you get that information?" He asked as he glanced at his team, as he didn't remember telling them that when he introduced himself. Both girls pointed to Sai, who blinked and shot them a look for apparently 'giving him up'. Makoto smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, I have a Kekkei Genkai, but I'm not yet ready to tell you what that is. We'll wait and see if you make it to Genin before I tell you that." He said with a grin.

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't we already Genin?" Jenna asked brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nope, sorry. You've managed to pass the schools test, which is fine and dandy, but you have one more test to pass and this one has a fail rate of almost 63%. To take it, we'll be meeting at training grounds number thirteen at ten o'clock in the morning. Oh…and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke it up." Makoto sensei said, poofing away like he had in the classroom, leaving only an echo of his laughter behind.

Both girls looked spooked from the laughter while Sai merely had sighed again and mentally laminated on his face. _"Why couldn't I get the fox demon and that Uchiha brat on my team?! Damn Hokage!"_ he thought as he growled faintly, before looking at the two girls in his group. _"They better not drag me down. I have a mission to do and I will not fail it because of them!"_

"Hey Sai? Were gonna head home now, seeing as our Sensei is gone, we're gonna go ahead and assume he's dismissed us. Why don't we meet up for dinner at the Ramen place? That way, my sister and I can pay you back for the lunch you gave us," Miranda said as she stood and looked at the pale boy in their team. He looked...angry for a moment, before that normal blank calm fell back over his face.

"No thank you Miranda-san. I'm just going to head home. I bid you and Jenna-san a goodnight and will see you tomorrow at the training grounds," Sai replied as he bowed to the two girls, before leaving. Jenna and Miranda watched him for a moment, before looking at each other and shrugging.

"I suppose we'll just pay him back later, but man! That surprised me. I was almost sure that we'd get someone at least from the anime as our teacher. Instead, we have creepy but cool Sai and a teacher we've never heard of," Jenna whispered softly as Sai fell out of earshot.

"I know. It's a bit strange…but let's head back home and see about looking at the books and scrolls Evan left for us. Maybe it'll explain something there. If not, we'll see about asking him. I think he's slept long enough if you ask me," Miranda replied as she looked up at the sky, before smiling, "But still, this'll be so cool! We're ninja's Jenna! Real life Ninja's!" She added with a bright smile as she held out her hand for the other girl. Jenna, never one to reject something like that, accepted it easily enough and happily started back towards home with her 'sister.'

"Well, tomorrow we'll hopefully be real live ninja's. True Genin and all that." Jenna pointed out as she released Miranda's hand to allow the girl to unlock their apartment home.

"True enough, but we're almost there and I have a feeling we'll pass. After all, we've seen the anime and we know it's just a test on whether or not we can work as a team. It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, Sai seems willing enough to follow directions." Miranda pointed out as she opened the door and walked inside. Jenna followed and shut the door behind her, locking it once inside.

"True, but so many things have changed that we don't honestly know what we'll have to do. I say we wait and see, instead of just getting cocky," The girl added softly as she collapsed on a chair. Despite not doing much that day, besides sit around and look at the world that had once only been an anime, she was dead tired.

"Okay, okay…I get it. I won't go and get to cocky about it. Besides, even if we know what we're doing, we don't know what we're gonna do. I mean, we've done nothing ninja worthy. I don't even know if we can decently throw a Kunai." Miranda admitted as she also took a seat and yawned. "But for now, I say we take a nap, cook dinner…then study." She added as she got back up.

"Hmm, okay Okaa-san," Jenna said as she too got up and followed her sister to the bedroom. Miranda gave her an odd look, before remembering that there was only one room in the apartment and considered that, seeing as they were only eleven years old, it was most likely the best they could afford. "Night." Jenna added as she fell onto the bed, only pausing to kick off her ninja sandals and cover herself up. Miranda actually bothered to brush her hair a bit, and then kick off her shoes, before she crawled into bed and settled comfortably on one side while Jenna took over the other half of the bed.

"Night, Usagi-chan," Miranda whispered softly as she closed her eyes. _"I hope this works out."_ She thought softly to herself as she drifted off to a much needed nap. _"Or I will kill Evan when I get home."_


End file.
